


Light in the darkness

by Misstress_of_darkness



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstress_of_darkness/pseuds/Misstress_of_darkness
Summary: The clave was still trying to round up all the ex-circle members and that was how Alec’s life was ruined. It wasn't even New York shadow hunters that had killed the high warlock of London’s ward but as the son of two former circle members he was being punished for it. Ragnor Fell demanded that the clave pay for their crime before he and his fellow warlocks withdrew their help. It had taken the clave less than a day to offer Alec up as a sacrifice, they've been waiting for a chance to get rid of him since he was eleven, ever since his rune ceremony when they found out that his body refused to take runes. Their dislike for him hit sky high when he was fifteen and his parents caught him sharing a kiss with a boy from his class at the academy, his siblings worried that they'd have him killed but this seems much worse.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Elizabeth Grace/?, Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fandom fanfic so if you can let me know what you think id be most grateful. Not sure how long this story is going to be, might only be a few chapters. Disclaimer the king and queen of writing, Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare.  
> Hope you enjoy

The clave was still trying to round up all the ex-circle members and that was how Alec’s life was ruined. It wasn't even New York shadow hunters that had killed the high warlock of London’s ward but as the son of two former circle members, he was being punished for it. Ragnor Fell demanded that the clave pays for their crime before he and his fellow warlocks withdrew their help. It had taken the clave less than a day to offer Alec up as a sacrifice, they've been waiting for a chance to get rid of him since he was eleven, ever since his rune ceremony when they found out that his body refused to take runes. 

Their dislike for him hit sky high when he was fifteen and his parents caught him sharing a kiss with a boy from his class at the academy, his siblings worried that they'd have him killed but this seems much worse. Ragnor Fell had no need of him and said as much and instead offered him to Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus was hesitant to accept the offer but as more pressure was put on him by the warlock council he finally gave in. He was due at the Institute at noon the following day to “collect” Alec. After his parents finished explaining what was going to happen he was excused from their office, his vision blurred and his breath deepened, it was too much to take in, he needed to get out. 

Lightning broke through the sky and lit the dark clouds ablaze, rain attacked each and every poor unfortunate soul in the streets of New York, soaking them to the bone and clouding their sight. New Yorker’s all over the city cursed at the sky as they made pitiful attempts at dogging the droplets falling from the sky, Alec Lightwood however was unconcerned about the fact that he was freezing cold, dripping wet and only in jeans and a t-shirt. In truth, he was glad that he was caught in the storm, that way he could pretend that he was shaking from cold and not fear about what was happening to his life. Alec was so distracted, thinking about his troubles that he was didn’t react in time to stop a hand from pulling him backward out of the street and into a dark, musty, damp room. 

It took Alec a few seconds to let his eye’s adjust to the darkness, a tall dark figure closed and bolted the door, they then turned to faced him.“While I do pity your situation Lightwood it wouldn't do any good to catch your death.” The “Unless you wish to cause an even bigger issue than there already is” was left unsaid but hung in the air like a bad smell and made Alec cringe. Raphael Santiago was leaning against the door he had dragged Alec through not seconds before with an awfully smug grin on his face. 

The two had met three or four times in the past, when Raphael visited the institute on official vampire business but his parents never allowed Alec to sit in on those meetings, they were too scared that the vampire would break their disgrace of a son even more. In every encounter Raphael had only ever looked at him with cold, angry eyes but now as Alec collected himself up of the floor he noticed that those same eyes were now looking at him in pity. 

Alec was tired of pity, he had gotten it his whole life. First when his runes didn't take, then again when Jace was adopted but the worst of it was when his parents caught him and Raj kissing. It was only a peck but that didn't matter to the clave, they banned him from missions and patrols altogether. When he returned to institute he wouldn't even be a shadow hunter, not really. Though Alec didn't think he wanted to go back, if he went back then he would be given away and it was unlikely that he would see Izzy, Jace, or Max again or at least for a long time. Then again Raphael was part of the Downworld council meaning he knew more than Alec. 

A warm drink was pressed into his hands and he was pushed downwards until he was sitting on a soft couch, when had the moved from the other room? He tried to ask but couldn’t seem to get his voice to work, instead he sipped from the cup in his hands, it was warm with a sweet tinge. It soothed his throat and slowed the thoughts running around his mind. Raphael sat opposite him, leaned back and sighed “Quite a mess you've got yourself in young shadow hunter” Once again Alec tried to respond but this time it was not his voice that was failing him but the room spinning, the drink was removed from his hands and his wrists were held by thin cold hands. The beautiful painted ceiling continue to spin until Alec could feel himself falling, the last thing that he felt before being drowned into darkness was his head landing on a soft pillow. 

**************************** Don’t mind me, I'm just a little line break ***************************** 

When Alec awoke next he was laying on one of the infirmary’s stiff beds, wearing soft cotton pajamas. His head had a deafening pounding, unable to lift his head off the pillow he just lay there for hours listening to his own heartbeat, trying to calm his racing heart. Bouncing footsteps and quiet humming in the hallway drags Alec out of thoughts. He expected whoever it was to go right past, no one a reason to come into or indeed near his room until Magnus arrived. The heavy wooden door opened making the golden engravings simmer and a girl entered, she didn't even look at him, just continued to listen to the music blasting from her earphones so loudly that he could hear it from across the room. 

He studied her and as he did his eyebrow raised, there was no way that she way a shadow hunter, the clave disliked anyone who stood out and this girl certainly did. Long hair was pulled into a messy bun with rivers of blue and purple flowing among the jet black, sides shaved, there was a watercolor tattoo decorating her wrist of a rainbow heart. She wore loose blue jeans and a green day ripped t-shirt with black heeled boots. She looked over at him and smiled with crimson lips. 

“Good morning, I'm Liz. Your parents asked me to keep an eye on you until Magnus comes” Her smile faltered slightly when she met his gaze, her brow scrunched up and she let out a huff of breathe as she looked to the floor, her eyes started to close slightly. Light blue sparks danced across his hands and the hammer that had been attacking his head stopped. Alec looked at her and blinked, as Liz looked back up and her smile returned full force. He was surprised, his parents may not be circle member anymore be they certainly wouldn't let a warlock into the in institute unsupervised. “Your a warlock” His voice was rough and talking burned his throat. 

“And your a shadow hunter” When she spoke this time her voice wasn’t bubbly and light like it had been before but curious, as if she was asking a question she deeply wanted to know the answer to. “Magnus says that your like me” 

This confused Alec, why would the high warlock of Brooklyn compare on of his own to a shadow hunter. The two species hated each other, always have. They only helped each other for means of survival. The girl, Liz, didn’t offer any more information to him and instead sat down on the bed next to his and started to read, humming under her breath. They stayed like that for a while, Alec sitting up thinking and Liz leaning against the headboard as she read. “Cute isn't she? You don't get many people who like a good book anymore.” Alec looked over to the door and froze, his heart stopped and his mouth went dry. A man stood there, watching Liz in her own little world, who was a few inches smaller than Alec was. He had caramel skin and thick black hair that was styled into spikes, dressed in blood-red jeans and a flowing sparkly grey top.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Liz have a heart to heart and Alec see where he's going to be living from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I didn't create either shadow hunter or percy jackson. All rights go to Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan

A ringed hand reached out towards him and Alec felt his face flush, he recognized this particular warlock from his research. This is Magnus Bane, the immortal that holds Alec’s life in his hands. Reaching out Alec shooking his hand, quickly withdrawing with when he realized that he was shaking. “It’s alright chicken, I’m not too thrilled with the present situation either but it seems that neither of us had a choice in the matter.” His voice was soft and flowed like velvet, thinking this made Alec’s cheeks turn a brighter shade of red. 

Magnus had a soft smile on his lips, not a pity smile that he was used to but a real one, his eyes moved up from his mouth to his regal noise to his blue/green eyes highlight with purple eyeliner. Magnus’s eyes moved over to Liz where she was still sitting on the bed but her attention was no longer on her book but on the two men in front of her, the tense silence was painful and an uncomfortable feeling settled in Alec’s bones. After what seemed like an eternity Magnus cleared his throat, “Right then, I’ll just go to your room and send your stuff over to my loft.” turning on his heel he left Alec and Liz one alone again. 

After taking a deep gulp from the glass on his bedside Alec asked the question that had been nagging him for the last half an hour, “What exactly did you mean?” Liz blinked and looked at him, she seemed disoriented, almost like she wasn't there at all. “When you said that we’re the same?” Sitting up she turned to face him head-on, crossed her legs, hands folded and serious. Despite only just meeting her Alec could tell that this was unlike her, all bubbles and smiles disappeared from her face only a frown and sad eyes in their place. 

She took a deep breath, seemingly to calm herself, clenched her fists, bit her lip slightly and looked him dead in the eye. “Defects” She spat out the word and lowered her eyes. Alec’s mind started to whir at a hundred miles an hour, questions bouncing around his head. The clave had always tried to keep his presence a secret, no one outside of his family even knew he was alive, so how did this warlock girl know that he wasn't like the others. What made her a defect? She could do magic, perhaps she didn't have a mark? Though most warlock’s hated their marks so how would that make her a defect? She had been quiet for so long that Alec wasn't expecting her to continue.

“You can’t take runes and I can’t do magic, not properly anyway. I can do small spells tracking, healing, portals, and the such. I can make some potions if there not to difficult but things like putting up protection wards, summoning demons, battle spells them I can’t do. Believe me, I’ve tried desperately” Tears rolled down her pale face as she spoke, her voice sounded so broken and pained that Alec felt angry for the injustice of it. “I’m a rare type of warlock see, I don't have a mark but I can turn into a cat. In fact, it’s so rare that there isn't a name for it, well there’s the term defect but Magnus says I shouldn't be called that.” 

Alec’s heart clenched as she talked, he had always tried to brush off the insults and carry on but Liz seemed to take the insults a lot more personally. A wet laugh filled the silence between them as Liz wiped her eyes, hands trembling. “It’s one of the main reasons that Magnus agreed to this bullshit, he hates children being made to feel inferior to their species. The other reason being the threat that the warlock council made obviously” At Alec’s confused expression she added, “they threatened to place me with another high warlock, to see if they’d have any more luck helping me overcome my ‘issues’.” 

As she spoke Alec noticed that her accent was changing, it was becoming less American and more British. If she was from the UK why was she staying in Brooklyn? This girl was filled to the brim with mysteries and questions without knowing it. Perhaps she would give him a distraction when he goes to Magnus’s loft, his light in the darkness. It seemed that she lived at the loft also, or at least spend a lot of time there. More importantly, she understood him on an emotional level, knew what it was like to be alone in a crowded room, to choke while watching everyone around him breathe. Alec pulled himself out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps approaching the infirmary, Magnus appeared looking slightly put off. “Well my dears, it seems that our welcome has been overstated. Alec sweetie your parents may be about to throw a fit so we’ll be taking our leave now.” 

Alec looked back at the bed Liz was sitting on, she had stopped crying and for the first time, he got a proper look at her eyes. They were a deep ocean blue around the edges fading in a pale shade with green tinges, but the most stunning thing about them was the crescent moons hugging her pupils. They were still wet from the tears earlier making them look like the sea on a windy night, beautiful but dangerous. He was so focused on her eyes that he jumped when she stood up from the bed, after collecting her bed and iPod she turned smiled and held out a hand to him. The instant that their hands were firmly gripped Alec’s vision was flooded with an awry of blues, greens, and purple. 

His knees felt weak, his head spun, and he felt sick. Soft, steady hands guided him to a plush armchair and helped him sit down. Slowly his vision started to clear and he finds himself sitting in the middle of a homely living room, the chair he was in was well-loved and the fabric was faded in places. There was a glass table standing proud in the center of an old-looking Persian rug flanked by two leather sofas, a large black and white kitchen stood to the left. The walls were a golden color that shimmered in the afternoon sun and a spacious balcony lay just opposite the chair where Alec was sitting. It was a perfect mix of fancy and comfy, seemingly reflecting its inhabitants completely. Speaking of the inhabiters, Liz was sitting on the couch cushion closest but Magnus was nowhere to be seen. 

“Magnus stepped out a few seconds ago if you're looking for him. I think that he’s still uncomfortable with the entire situation, to be honest. Might not be for a while either, I mean he’s only got used to me being here the other month and I’ve been here for almost two years.” As she spoke she unlaced her boots and put them to one side, undid her bun, and allowed her hair to fall around her left like a curtain. 

Alec blinked at her, nodded and cleared his throat. “I thought you said that the warlock council threatened to remove you from Magnus’s care when he refused to accept Ragnor Fell’s offer?” She laughed, soft and bubble-like she was when she first entered the infirmary. “Yes they did, but I think that Magnus knows that any other high warlock wouldn't try and help me, they'd just abandon me as my mother did. Besides I think he’s used to me being here, I mean you should have seen this place when I first moved in. Antique’s on every possible service and no food in the cupboards. I like to think that I’ve improved this place, I even took charge of your room” 

For some reason that was the first time that Alec had thought about where he was going to sleep, insane he knew, it should have been one of the first things that went through his head. “My room?”  


Liz smiled, stood up, and stretched her legs. She was wearing blue panda socks, Alec noticed. “Yep, your room. You know the place where you spend time when you sleep.” Her voice was teasing and her lips were pulled into a slight grin. She held her hands out while sliding across the wooden floor towards the hallway just right of the living room. After a few seconds, Alec shifted in his seat and looked around again, taking in everything that he could, before Liz’s head popped around the wall. “You coming or what?”. 

Alec stood up and followed her down the hallway, slightly uncomfortable at being in a stranger's home, and stopped in front of the only open door. Liz leaned against it with her eyebrow raised and nodded once towards the room. Edging through the door he took in the most magnification room he had ever seen. The walls were a light grey, the floor covered in a fluffy deep blue rug and standing against the wall opposite a ceiling to floor window was a King bed overflowing with pillows and soft fleeces draped over the sides. An Oak wardrobe and chest of draws stood the side with a matching bedside table with a crystal lamp. Amazed at the room, his room, Alec entered fully and sank onto the bed feeling the softness under his fingers. 

A yawn escaped his lips before he could stop it, Alec didn't realize how much the day had worn him out. “It’s understandable you know, lie down and get some sleep. You're still in your PJ’s and I’ll wake you in the morning.” Liz had barely finished speaking when Alec’s head hit the pillow, he surrendered to the darkness of sleep as a blanket was pulled over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to comment xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys  
Sadly I’m having some trouble with this story at the moment. Feel free to leave suggestions and I’ll try and update once I feel the flow of the story again. In the mean time I’ve posted a Riverdale fanfic titled ‘Hiram’s boy’ if you want to check it out.

I hope everyone is safe during this lockdown and is copying well xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “At any rate, the three of us will be having a home cooked breakfast tomorrow so that we can talk.” He means the Liz will wake up to burning eggs and what will most likely be vile looking fresh orange juice, in other words she’ll need to get up a bit earlier than usual so that she can cook it herself. Not that she minded, she jumped at every opportunity to cook or bake, she did it most when she was stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, its been so long since I've updated, life has been killing me lately but I'm feeling a lot better now and hope to update regularly.

After changing swapping her jeans and T-shirt for an oversized Help The Heroes top and wonder woman shorts, Liz sat down on the brown armchair and summoned herself a caramel hot chocolate from the cafe down the street. She turned on the TV and started to watch Gilmore Girls, one episode turned into a season and one hot chocolate turned into three hot chocolates and a muffin. Before long the sun was setting over the skyline in a flurry of oranges, yellows, and gold, a peaceful end to an emotionally exhausting day. “Avoiding him won’t do anything you know.” She said as she added extra whip cream to the top of her newest drink 

“You tried it with me and it didn't work, Alec’s life has been upturned more than yours and the least you can do is make an effort. He’s scared and mentally fragile even if he pretends he's not, when you push things down they just hurt more later on.” Magnus stood in front of the balcony doors, still in the same clothes as before but with a suit jacket over the top, Raphael’s suit jacket she noted. “Your right Lizzie Lou, it won’t do much good but then neither will running your magic supplies till there's nothing left.” 

Liz knew he was right, the last time she drained her magic she spent five days with a ‘magic hangover’ which she was not looking forwards to experiencing again. What had she used her magic on again? Oh yeah, catching Chairman Meow this morning, rearranging her bedroom, helping Alec’s headache, casting a tiny spell to put Alec to sleep, and summoning multiple sweet treats throughout the day. And the hot chocolates but that didn't take much, not really and anyway it was well deserved. “At any rate, the three of us will be having a home-cooked breakfast tomorrow so that we can talk.” He means that Liz will wake up to burning eggs and what will most likely be vile looking fresh orange juice, in other words, she’ll need to get up a bit earlier than usual so that she can cook it herself. Not that she minded, she jumped at every opportunity to cook or bake, she did it most when she was stressed. 

She rolled her eye’s, what could Raphael have said to him to change his mind? When she moved in with Magnus it took the vampire six months to even get the two warlocks in the same room and another three to talk, so what was different this time? Standing up and stretching her legs Liz started to make her way to her room, pausing at the door frame “How is my older brother by the way?” 

Ringed fingers paused their process of making a cup of coffee, Magnus frowned slightly before offering her a small smile. “I assume you been Raphael considering I don't speak to your actual older brother” Looking the other warlock Liz grinned, a silent brother had mentioned to her that Magnus has a habit of ‘adopting’ oddballs within the Downworld, calling them his children so she had decided to see what she could do with that information. “Raphael his fine, stressed as he is getting used to being clan leader but fine none the less. He’ll most likely be coming round in the next few days” 

That was all the information offered to her so Liz entered her room, closed the door, and graciously face planted the purple bed. 

——————————————————Line Break—————————————————————

Alec awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs, groaning and wiping the sleep from his eyes he slipped out of bed. Looking around the room it took him a minute where he was and why he was here, glancing around the room Alec made his way to the door. 

After a moment's hesitation, he made his way into the loft's main living space, there he found the black marble breakfast bar filled with breakfast foods and drinks. Liz moved past him and grabbed his hand at the same time, “Come on, food doesn't taste as nice cold. Well that's not strictly true but it is the case with breakfast food, take a plate and help yourself.” A white plate was handed to him and he watched at the girl in front of his filled her plate with bacon, sausages, hash browns, scrambled eggs, beans, and fried bread. 

Alec moved forward and started to add food to his own plate, mostly the same as Liz but with black pudding as well, grabbing a cup of coffee he followed her onto the balcony. A relatively large round table stood to the side with chairs pulled around it, Magnus sat on one of the chairs and was flicking through a newspaper. He was wearing a green silk shirt today with matching hair highlights, tight black pants, and fluffy rainbow socks, his style was much different from Liz who was wear a yellow/brown t-shirt with a cartoon bear on it and gym leggings. 

Sitting down at the table Alec felt an odd silence settle over them and started to pick at his eggs, they were really good. Liz cleared her throat after a few minutes “I’m going to meet up with August next week, we’re going to spend the day together” Magnus put down his paper and look at her, sighed, nodded and rubbed his eyes. Liz grinned “Well that was easier than expected” she turned to look at Alec 

“August is my older brother, same dad, and Magnus gets a bit stressed when I see him, they had a disagreement about if I should live here or not.” She finished her hash brown and bacon before continuing “He thinks I should live with him but the warlock council disagrees and said only if Magnus agrees and he didn’t, August is a proper warlock as well as my sister Kerry but I haven't seen her for years.” 

Alec just nodded confused, he understood sibling drama but her father was a demon, as is the case with most warlocks, so he didn't understand how Liz knew her siblings. Magnus must have noticed his confusion “While most demons don't stick around to meet their children or are banished/killed its unusual for warlock siblings to know each other, however, Lizzie’s father ‘Tim’ not only stayed around but was actively involved in his children’s lives” 

Alec blinked even more confused, he'd never heard of this happening before, and with the amount of time, he spent reading shadow hunter and demon history he was convinced it’s because it hadn't happened before. 

Magnus announced he had a client after a tense five-minute silence and left for his office, a forbidden room according to Liz, which was behind a dark oak door. Liz stood up shortly after and to tidy away the plates leaving Alec watching an orange kitten trying to catch a butterfly, maybe it wouldn't be so bad he thought. Tense silences, awkward meals, and feeling like an intruder in other people's lives, basically like being back at the Institute but without the support of his younger siblings. 

Alec was brought out of his thoughts when it started to spitting down (in the UK this means it's just starting to rain and the raindrops are very small) and made his way back into the kitchen, Liz was standing by the sink washing the breakfast plates. Her hair was pulled into a rushed ponytail, red stripes decorated it today, and white/black bandanna keeping stray stands out of her face as she rinsed the bubbles from the sink. 

“Thank you for breakfast Liz” Well he assumed that it was her doing, from the way Magnus was acting he didn't seem completely into the meal. A short laugh escaped her mouth as she finished drying the dishes “Sorry Al, I don't mean to laugh but I’ve just remembered that you actually think Liz is my name” His eyebrow raised slightly ‘Al?’ no one had ever called him that before, his parents wouldn't let people give him a nickname the only reason he got ‘Alec’ was because Izzy couldn't pronounce Alexander. “My actual name, the one on my birth certificate, is Cinnamon which Magnus refuses to call me. He calls me Liz because when he met me I was reading a book about Elizabeth Frances Amherst” 

“Your clothes are in the draws in your rooms if you wanna get dressed, I need to go out in a bit and I’d rather not leave you here by yourself.” He could feel his face fall “Not that I don't trust you! No, it's not that, it's just when I first started living here Magnus would leave me alone for hours at a time and it made me feel a bit shit that's all” The words came out of her mouth rushed and she had a pink tinge to her cheeks. 

Alec just nodded “Give me a few minutes?” Liz blinked, looked down at her clothes and looked back at him again. “I am be relaxed Alec but after leaving with Magnus for this long I’d never dream of leaving the loft dressed like this, even when he was refusing to speak to me he'd still make it a point to question my casual wear” 

Smiling he excused himself to his room and closed the door, resting his head against it he let out a deep breath. Perhaps it would be better than the Institute as long as Liz or was it Cinnamon? Continued to welcome him into her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make my day and leave a comment, always happy to hear what the reader have to say. Let me know what you think of this chpater.


End file.
